¡Que no tengo cuatro años!
by Misila
Summary: Sin saber cómo, Hugo acaba perdido en el callejón Diagon. Y él puede encontrar a mamá y a Rosie sin ayuda, y no aguanta a esa mujer tan fea y desagradable... ¡y no tiene cuatro años, por Merlín!


Ningún personaje aquí utilizado es mío. Son total, entera y absolutamente de la Reina Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>Conversaciones sobre la guerra, la fama… ¡y no tengo cuatro años!<em>

Hugo no sabe en qué momento ha perdido de vista la cabellera castaña de mamá.

Sólo sabe que ella y Rosie estaban muy emocionadas porque dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de papá, y llevan todo el rato entrando y saliendo de todas las tiendas: Madame Malkin, Flourish y Blotts, El Emporio de las lechuzas, la tienda del tío George, Ollivanders…

Sí, Hugo cree que han entrado ahí, aunque no sabe para qué, porque papá no necesita ninguna varita mágica. Con decisión, se encamina hacia la tienda de las varitas, y se pregunta si el anciano señor Ollivander podrá darle una varita aunque sólo tenga siete años y siete knuts en el bolsillo.

Entra en la tienda, que está vacía. Es un poco oscura, y Hugo se pregunta por qué, con la cantidad de varitas que hay, el dueño no podrá encender un par de velas.

-¿Buscas algo, muchacho?

Hugo da un respingo y se da la vuelta para encarar a Ollivander. Tras pensarlo un poco, deduce que hasta mamá es más alta que él.

-Sí-responde-. Mi madre y mi hermana se han perdido; ¿han estado aquí?

-Me temo que no, jovencito-responde el hombre-. Si quieres, puedo mandarle un aviso para que te recojan…

-No-lo interrumpe Hugo con decisión-. Ya… ya los buscaré.

Y sale de la tienda dando las zancadas más grandes que le permiten sus piernas y dejando al señor Ollivander con la palabra en la boca.

A Hugo no le gusta molestar a la gente con sus problemas. Él sólo se basta y se sobra para conseguir lo que quiere; incluso aprendió a leer sin ayuda de nadie. La sorpresa de su padre y el orgullo de su madre cuando un día señaló un cartel y comentó: "Pone centro comercial" fueron alucinantes. Y no va a hacer perder su tiempo al señor Ollivander para que le ayude a encontrar a mamá y a Rosie; puede hacerlo él solo. Y si no lo consigue, siempre puede ir a Sortilegios Weasley y jugar con Freddie y Rox.

Mira alrededor, buscando el bolso de cuentas de mamá o la cara pecosa de Rosie, pero sigue sin verlos. Recorre unas tres veces el callejón Diagon de arriba abajo, sin éxito. Finalmente, frustrado y cansado de andar, se sienta en la entrada de una callejuela poco transitada.

Le parece, cuanto menos, curioso el hecho de que todas las personas que pasan por ahí van vestidas con ropa oscura, y algunos hasta llevan la cara tapada. Hugo se ríe solo al ocurrírsele que, si se mete entre esa gente, su cabello encendido parecerá una antorcha en mitad de una tormenta.

-¿Te has perdido, cielo?

Hugo se encoge automáticamente y mira a su interlocutora.

Lo primero que piensa es que no le gusta. Y que está seguro de que sus padres tampoco aprobarían a esa bruja. Es una bruja delgada, con una túnica de un tono naranja chillón y el pelo rubio agrupado en enormes tirabuzones. Va muy maquillada, tanto que a Hugo le recuerda a cuando estuvo en el circo durante el verano pasado, y lleva unas gafas con multitud de joyas incrustadas en la montura. Sus delgadas manos acaban en alargados dedos rematados por unas uñas de aspecto afilado pintadas del color de su túnica, aferradas a un bolso de piel de cocodrilo.

-No me he perdido-replica rápidamente. Sus padres le tienen bien dicho que no hable nunca con desconocidos, y a él tampoco le gusta mucho-. Estoy esperando a mi mamá y a mi hermana-miente.

-¿Dónde están ellas?-inquiere la mujer con malicia disfrazada de curiosidad. Hugo mira alrededor, pero ninguna de las tiendas que hay en ese callejón tiene letreros con el nombre.

-Pues…

-Ven, cielo-la mujer intenta cogerle la mano, pero Hugo se aparta rápidamente y la mira con desconfianza. Se pregunta qué pensaría papá si se entera de que está hablando con una desconocida-. Oh, vamos. No voy a hacerte nada. ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? Podemos buscarla juntos.

-Hermione Weasley-responde Hugo automáticamente. No es nada malo, ¿verdad?

_¡Lechugas!_

En cuanto ve la cara de felicidad de la irritante señora y la libreta y la pluma que saca de su bolso, Hugo comprende que no ha debido responder la pregunta. Da un paso atrás, con cautela, preparado para correr si la mujer intenta herirlo de alguna forma.

-Yo soy Rita Skeeter-se presenta la mujer. Hugo se alegra de saberlo; ya tiene un nombre que nunca pondrá a sus hijos-. ¿Tu padre es Ronald Weasley?-Hugo se queda quieto. No va a liar las cosas más de lo que le ha hecho-. Oh, vamos, no seas tímido-y a la velocidad de la luz, la mano de Rita Skeeter va a su mejilla pecosa y le da un pellizco como los de la abuela, sólo que éste duele-. ¿Qué se siente siendo hijo de dos de los componentes del trío dorado?

-¿El trío qué?-inquiere Hugo. Su curiosidad es mayor que su desconfianza y, pese a que tiene planeado salir corriendo en cuanto Rita Skeeter aparte los ojos de él durante una milésima de segundo, frunce el ceño con extrañeza.

En cuanto habla, sin embargo, la pluma que ha sacado la mujer del bolso se desliza a toda velocidad sobre la libretilla. Hugo la mira con curiosidad, preguntándose cómo puede escribir tanto cuando sólo ha pronunciado tres palabras, y luego mira a la mujer.

-Entonces, ¿no sabes nada acerca de la fama nacional de tus padres?

-¿Papá y mamá son famosos?-Hugo cada vez está más sorprendido. ¿Cómo pueden ser famosos sus padres? Mamá trabaja en el Ministerio para que los magos que no se trate peor a los magos que son hijos de muggles ni a los que se casan con ellos, y papá mete en la cárcel a magos malos. ¿Por eso hacen a la gente famosa?

La pluma vuela sobre el pergamino. Olvidando la supuesta fama de sus padres, Hugo lee lo que está escribiendo. Pese a que la página se pasa sola a toda velocidad, las palabras "apenas cuatro años" y "nada de su trágico y heroico pasado" se le graban en la retina, y mira a la mujer, indignado.

-¡Tengo siete años!-declara, ofendido.

-Sí, tesoro-replica Rita Skeeter, distraída y sonriendo como si le acabasen de dar todos los regalos de Navidad-. De modo que no sabes nada sobre la Guerra-comenta.

Hugo no responde. Está muy enfadado. ¡Esa mujer fea y horrible ni siquiera ha corregido su edad! ¡Y habla como si lo supiera todo y él fuese tonto! ¡Y sus padres no tienen ningún pasado trágico! Hugo sólo sabe que hubo una guerra antes de que él naciera, antes incluso de que naciera Victoire, en la que murieron los padres de Teddy y un hermano de papá, pero no piensa decírselo.

-¡Hugo!

Su cara se ilumina al oír esa voz, y se da la vuelta para ver a mamá, que se acerca a grandes zancadas, con Rosie de la mano. Echa a correr hacia ella y la abraza con fuerza, contento de haberla encontrado por fin.

-Mami, os habéis perdido-le regaña. Su madre le da un beso, pero entonces ve a la tal Rita Skeeter y su cara adopta una expresión que, si fuera dirigida a él, Hugo huiría a otro universo.

-Quedaos juntos-murmura mamá, y Hugo le da la mano a Rosie, que también mira a su madre con cautela. Hermione Weasley se asegura de que sus dos hijos están juntos y se acerca a grandes zancadas a Rita Skeeter.

Baste decir que se gritan mucho, y muchas palabras que Hugo no ha oído en su vida, pero que supone que son cosas muy feas. Rosie le da un codazo para atraer su atención.

-Guín, ¿quién es ésa?

-Se llama Rita Skeeter-responde Hugo al instante-. Es fea. Y tonta. Y encima cree que tengo cuatro años.

-Porque los aparentas.

Hugo se cruza de brazos, indignado. Rosie ríe y lo abraza. Justo entonces, la Rita Skeeter ésa echa a andar por el callejón y se pierde entre la multitud, y mamá vuelve donde están ellos. Se agacha y abraza a Hugo con fuerza, dándole un montón de besos.

-¿Qué te ha dicho, Hugo?-le pregunta.

-Que papá y tú sois de un trío dorado o algo así-responde él-. Y que no me habéis contado nada de la Guerra. Y que sois famosos.

-¿Por qué sois famosos?-interviene Rosie con curiosidad.

Mamá sacude la cabeza. Se queda callada un buen rato, tanto que Hugo y Rose creen que no va a responderles. Sin embargo, al final responde:

-Durante la guerra… vuestro tío Harry, papá y yo… digamos que ayudamos a ganarla.

-¡Guau!-exclama Hugo, admirado-. ¡Ya verás cuando se lo diga a mis amigos!

-No creo que sea buena idea-y mamá se levanta y toma las manos de Hugo y de Rose-. Sabéis que los muggles no tienen ni idea de nuestras guerras.

-Jo.

-¿A que no sabes cuál es el regalo de papá?-interviene entonces Rosie. Hugo niega con la cabeza, y su hermana mira a mamá con súplica-. Por fi, enséñaselo, mami.

-No-responde mamá rápidamente-. Lo verás en la casa. Que es enorme.

Hugo pronto aparta las guerras pasadas, la fama y las mujeres tontas de su cabeza, y se dedica a pasarse el resto del camino rogándole a mamá, en una inesperada y efímera alianza con Rose, que le enseñe lo que le han comprado a papá.

Ya tendrá tiempo para desear que lo que más le preocupe sea descubrir el regalo de su padre.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> De todos los hijos del trío, Hugo es probablemente el que más me gusta, quizá porque es el que menos aparece en el epílogo. Y, como a él, Rita Skeeter me inspira más bien desagrado (aunque, ¿a quién no?).

Los reviews son apreciados :3


End file.
